Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Smile Pacts and their special ribbon-shaped Cure Decor pieces. In the English dub Glitter Force, the transformation phrase is "Glitter Force Makeover!". "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is also the title of the transformation music track found on original soundtrack albums. It can be found in the albums ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi'' Original Soundtrack, ''Smile Pretty Cure!'' Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Parade!! and ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi'' Original Soundtrack. Sequence The Smile Pact is first opened, and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, the girls shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which the girls tap on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. To produce their Cure costumes, each girl has their own way of applying the powder onto her body to create articles of clothing, and the animations of each transformation show which force they control, in which Cure Happy is light, Cure Sunny is fire, Cure Peace is thunder, Cure March is wind, and Cure Beauty is ice. *'Cure Happy' **Miyuki taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. *'Cure Sunny ' **Akane snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. *'Cure Peace ' **Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. *'Cure March ' **Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. *'Cure Beauty ' **Reika blows on her puff to scatter the magic powder into the air, which then forms her shoes, skirt, arm protectors, and top. The girls' hair then changes length and color, and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, they pat the powder puff onto their cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, the girls fly down from the sky, land on their feet and introduce themselves, and declare their battle cry, before striking a final pose. Parody In episode 8, a transformation sequence of Miyuki in Candy's body is shown. Similar to Miyuki's original sequence, the transformation shows "Candy" tapping her puff on her body to produce articles on clothing. The only difference is that Happy changes her introductory speech at the end of the transformation, and that her name is now Cure Candy. In episode 17, Haranishi from the comedy group Fujiwara tries to transform to a Pretty Cure with his mobile phone instead with a Smile Pact and a Cure Decor. He dances and imitates the typical transformation movements and calls himself "Cure Gorilla". Naturally, he doesn't change at all. In episode 38, there is a transformation the Smile as children. It begins with all five falling holding hands with their bodies glowing and produce their clothes. The only difference each of them do their speeches were some of their backgrounds and the elements that appeared are weak and sometimes discomfort them, such as wind making Cure March fall or a small blizzard making Cure Beauty shiver. Additionally, Cure Peace giggles in the middle of her line. In their catchphrase speech, they stand in a horizontal line and aren't in sync like they are normally, so they hold hands and try again with Cure Happy counting them off. Full Sequence List Key *''Full Group Sequence (very short):'' No individual sequences are seen. *''Full Group Sequence (short):'' Scenes from all the girls' individual sequences are meshed together. *''Full Group Sequence (long):'' Each girl's individual sequence is shown one by one, with some scenes cut out to shorten the transformation. *''Full Group Sequence (full):'' Each girl's individual sequence is shown one by one in full. Cure Peace's "Rock Paper Scissors"-Game During her introduction speech, Cure Peace shakes her hands and makes randomly a hand sign: rock, paper, scissors. The hand signs vary in each episode. Sometimes, the villains play with her this game, but lose every time. Key Animators Cure Happy - Ishino Satoshi Cure Sunny - Kabashima Yousuke Cure Peace - Yamamoto Sawako Cure March - Ota Kazuhiro Cure Beauty - Miyamoto Emiko Trivia *During the transformation, a background voice can be heard saying "Ready? Go!" and "Go! Go! Let's go, _____", where the Cure's name is inserted into the blank. When multiple Cures are transforming together, the voice just says "Go! Go! Let's go!". *Prior to the transformation, the girl's bodies and the hair accessories light up right around the beginning. *The first four Cures have similar transformation sequences with step-by-step views, while Beauty's transformation is somewhat quick and different. *When all five Cures transform together, they fly down from the sky one by one and land together. *In episode 14, the five Cures transform as a group, but are actually separated in two sub-groups, Cure Happy with Cure Peace, and Cure Sunny with Cure March and Cure Beauty. However, they manage to transform simultaneously and the transformation sequences are shown in the right order, without the group's battle cry in the end. *When the five Cures say "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!", Miyuki's face is usually in the middle. But from episode 35 to episode 38, another Cure's face is in the middle: Yayoi's face in episode 35, Akane's face in episode 36, Reika's face in episode 37, and Nao's face in episode 38. *Miyuki got the most individual transformation sequences in the whole season, six of fifteen in total (including as Cure Candy). Reika got three and the rest got two. *In Glitter Force, at the beginning of the transformation, the girls say, "Insert Glitter Charm!" and the Glitter Pact responds, "Activate Glitter Pact!" **In most episodes of Glitter Force, after the incantation, Emily says, "Glitter Puff, apply shades of power!" as the magic puff rises. In the individual transformation sequences, the person transforming says this line. **When a girl's armbands appear, she says, "Glitter Bands!", and when her boots appear, she says, "Glitter Boots!" The only exception is Emily, who says, "Poof, poof, Glitter Bands!" and "Poof, poof, Glitter Boots!" **Each girl has a different phrase she says when her bow appears. *** Emily says, "Poof, poof, poof! I'm glitter-tastic!" *** Kelsey says, "This girl is on fire!" *** Lily says, "The power of peace!" *** April says, "Spring has sprung!" *** Chloe says, "Oh, so cool!" **While the girls' hair changes and they leap down to the ground, no dialogue is added, but there are added grunts, giggles, whoops, and other nonverbal noises. **Most of the episodes use the short sequence of the group transformation, even when the original does not. **Starting in episode 10 of Glitter Force (11 of the original), Glitter Peace always does the scissors sign, even when the original has Cure Peace doing something else. This is likely because the scissors gesture is the same as the gesture for peace. *In episode 8, since Miyuki and Candy switch bodies because of the switching rings invented by Majorina, Miyuki transforms in Candy's body. Cure Candy is dressed and styled exactly the same way as Cure Happy is, except for her hair. Gallery Videos Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations